Humans
“Adaptability is my specialty. Diversity is my strength.” Planetary Origin: Earth, Üni and Stillshrine Size 5, +1 RESOLVE, +1 Any Skill Earth EDIT Uni EDIT Ternion Humans were the first race, given birth by Kouros, and were the first to form colonies. They are referenced as the beginning stages of sentient life as several other races stem from them. Because of their adaptability they are capable or performing any task with ease. Due to their varied skills, humans have no specific expertise and are considered clumsy by other races. Driven by a force unique to their race, Humans have an admirable drive to survive despite the odds. They are curious about the world they live in, and thus are also considered to be a race filled with explorers, but their forms are easily changed over time depending on their surroundings. Humans may be a completely different race altogether within a few decades. Humans are dynamic and varying creatures, no two completely identical. They come in all shapes and sizes with dispositions to match. Their hair comes in natural colors, curly or straight. Their faces carry a multitude of expressions, some the other races find curious. Facial hair is rare, except for the older men. Their bodies can be characterized by surprisingly muscular to lean or dumpy, depending on lifestyle. Lithe and sturdy, humans are a balanced race with a history more varied than themselves. Their average height is 6’2”. In the current era, Humans make up close to fifty percent of Ternion's population. It is the goal of most Humans to reunite the deities, just as St. Ajora addressed in his last scroll. It was Humans who founded the unified church and Humans who support the Hecate. Though they do not claim opposition to High Elves, some fear the treaty may be crossed during the next Ascension. Abilities ● ADAPTABLE BOUNDS, At the beginning of each Season, a Human can purchase this Ability to adapt to the changes he has gone through by rearranging his Attributes ● ATTACHÉ CORPS, Humans who fall under the service of a Hecate gain +1 Speed when moving toward their Hecate (Stillshrine origin only) ● FOR THE CAUSE, Humans who worship Kouros gain +1 Crafts after character creation (Stillshrine origin only) ● HOMELAND DIPLOMAT, Humans from Ternion gain +1 Persuasion while inside Ternion while Humans from Tripolis gain +1 Intimidation while inside Tripolis. Humans from all other cities gain +1 Socialize while in their city of birth ● PRO TECH, Humans gain +1 Technology while inside buildings (Üni origin only) ● IN NUMBERS, For worshipers of Hecate, when traveling with at least two others allies, Humans are granted the option of activating a Stance after their HP reaches Lethal and there is damage in the rest of their boxes. As long as there are no less than two other party members conscious they will remain conscious until they die (Stillshrine origin only) ●● FREE THINKER, Humans who worship Kami gain +1 WITS after character creation (Stillshrine origin only)